


Two Birds

by Nymrodet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymrodet/pseuds/Nymrodet
Summary: It’s 1AM so imma make this simple before my brain goes oqnchoabdispa. Weirdmaggedon, the apocalypse. Betrayals are real, relationships broken and formed, demons made out of the most unexpected people; and even some demons reversed.





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus. Christ. Okay okay okay, I’m like,, hella sorry if this is literal trash. It’s to help my writing skills so if you do read it leave some criticism; ilysm, tysm, have a nice fucking day you weirdo, CUZ WEE ALL WEIRDOS HERE MAN. It’s 1am. Help. Anyway; yeah, enjoy, that kinda stuff. Hope yuh liek. 
> 
> Oh and yeah this shit is based off the song “Two Birds on a wire”. Each chapter is a verse. After this story is over I’ll explain everything in and explanation chapter ;)

[Author's note I guess]: So, this starts in Weirdmaggedon one. When Bill firsts start causing all the chaos and Ford tries shooting him and misses. Whenever Dipper tried standing up to Bill after the triangle turned Ford into... a little, thing?... that's when this starts. So yeah, at the beginning here there's gonna be a bit of dialogue from the actual show, or as close as I can get it.

\- - -

Dipper groaned, rubbing his sore head. His entire body throbbed, only getting worse by the minute. He staggered onto his feet, putting all his faith into those skinny legs of his. It was difficult to remain balanced in such a... what's the word... unstable state. But when he looked up, he forgot all about the pain for the moment, instead, enraged. Bill was laughing and so were his HenchManiacs, for Bill had turned Ford into some small, golden chip thing. He said something about a "new backscratcher" and Dipper snapped inside.

"That's enough!"

He shouted out, clambering up onto a large roadside rock.

"Hand over my uncle, or else!"

The brown-haired boy held out a red journal, a golden six-fingered hand with the number 3 glued to the face. His arms trembled, but his eyes gave away his anger.

"Now isn't this interesting?"

Bill Cipher, the floating Dorito, turned around to face the human, floating up close.

"My old puppet is back for an encore! C' mon Pine Tree, show me what you got!"

"I.. uhm.. I"

Dipper struggled for words, frantically flipping through the old, yellowed pages of the journal. There had to be something, right? Anything!

"I uhm I uhm. Face it, kid, you can't stop me!"

The first sentence came out mockingly, then the second louder and a bit more stern. He laughed, though, floating back with trophy Ford in hand. Here's when we drift away from canon-ness.

"I-I can! I will! I'll find a way to stop you!"

A promise. One the boy most certainly can't keep, but a promise nonetheless. He wanted to at least try if that amounted to anything.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Bill folded his arms behind him and leaned his flat, triangle face close. Dipper shivered at the anger radiating off of the evil shape, losing some of his confidence. Okay, a lot of his confidence.

"I'll think of something."

The boy frowned, then lifted his chin.

"Now give me my uncle back!"

He didn't know how much longer he could keep the act up. It took all the courage he had to stand up to Bill, Bill Cipher, some weird triangle god that threw the world into an apocalypse.

"Hmm. I'll consider it."

Bill paused to bask in the shock, confusion, and hope in Dipper's eyes.

"How about... Nope! Sorry not sorry, Pine Tree! I can't kill Ford just yet but... how about..."

He snapped, Mabel appearing in midair beside him. She squirmed, trying to escape the magic grasp.

"I kill her instead!?"

"NO!!!"

"Dipper!!!"

Dipper lunged at her, but with a swipe of Bill's hand, he was hugging air. But he didn't fall, instead, Bill made him float, too.

"Bill put me down!"

Dipper grunted, waving his noodles arms and making himself look ridiculous. Where was that going to get him?

"Nuh-uh. I'm going to make you watch your sister slowly die, shrivel up like a prune, turn inside out and combust into human confetti!"

Bill laughed, clearly enjoying himself. Dipper remembered what Ford told him; "It's all a game to Bill", or something like that. Dipper couldn't remember clearly, he couldn't even think straight. Damnit, Dipper, how are you going to get yourself out of this one? You really screwed up, didn't you? There's no way out of this, Mabel's going to die, so are you probably...

He gasped aloud.

Unless...

He looked over at Bill, determination gleaming in his eyes. Was he really about to do what he was thinking of? Yes, he was, and he was probably going to regret it. He audibly shuddered before sighing and nodding.

"Bill! Let's make a deal!"

He called out.

"Oh?"

Bill whirled around, visibly excited. He practically bounced in midair, kicking his legs, odd eager rolling off of him in waves. Man did this dude love deals.

"And what do you propose, Pine Tree?"

Dipper inhaled, shivering inwardly every single time the demon spoke. Just get it over with, and it'll all be over. You won't ever have to see this monster again. Or, so he thought.

"Let Mabel go free. You can never hurt her again, and instead, kill me."

"Dipper, NO!"

Mabel screamed from behind him, bawling her eyes out and gasping in between sobs. Not her brother, not her friend, her twin, her favorite person in the whole wide world! Even if he did stink and listened to weird music, she still loved him with her entire heart. She couldn't allow this, not at all! But then, what kind of power did she have right now?

Dipper was clearly ignoring his twin at the moment, though. He'd do anything for her, and apparently, even die.

"You've got yourself a deal, kid!"

Bill cackled giddily, if demons even have a happy emotion. He stuck out his black stick of a hand towards Dipper, practically smiling with that eye of his. Dipper reluctantly took his hand in his own, shaking it. A blue flame snaked up around his hand and down his arm, stopping at his shoulder before it disappeared.

"You're really my puppet now, Pine Tree! See ya later, Shooting Star!"

He snapped and suddenly Mabel was gone, leaving Dipper and Bill alone amidst the chaos. The HenchManiacs had already left, probably to go and cause more mayhem in the town of Gravity Falls.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna kill ya kid. Nahh, I'd much rather see you a prisoner than see you dead, so you'll be just that! My puppet Pine Tree prisoner!"

Bill laughed, twirling Trophy Ford around on his finger. Dipper barely heard what he said, though. After all this commotion and what had happened, the best he could do was faint. Which he did; he just blacked out on the spot, still hovering in Bill's magic.

"Oh dear. Tsk tsk tsk, now that wasn't very polite of you."

Bill sighed. One moment they were there, the next they were in the top suite of the Fearamid.

\- - -

Dipper shot up out of bed, panting and sweating, in a panicky state due to another one of his night terrors. He wiped his forehead, the heat was just hardly bearable. Clenching the sheets in his fists, Dipper examined the room he was in. It seemed nice enough, with high ceilings coming to a point at the top, a nightstand, a bookshelf, a fireplace, and of course the bed. There was one door on one wall, closed, and another on a separate wall, open, leading into an even nicer looking bathroom. Suddenly, the boy wanted to throw up anything he could. Memories slowly came back to him from however many days before, the single, triangular window only adding to that. It wasn't looking out to anything, though, only a marbled mess of colors.

"SHIT!" 

Dipper suddenly yelled, feeling a wave of nausea rush over him. He threw back the covers and tried hopping out of bed, only to stagger to the ground. Too fast, his throbbing brain told him. No shit, sherlock. His vision blurred into a big mess of confusing shapes, as the all too familiar feeling of 'im about to throw up' bubbled, pushing its way up into his throat. He gagged and looked around helplessly, feeling around with his hands. He felt something cold and metal and, realizing it was, in fact, a trash can, he hoisted himself up onto his knees and vomited into it. 

After what seemed like forever he was able to catch his breath and sit up, his vision much clearer now. He could finally grasp his thoughts again, sitting there on the cold, smooth floor. Why wasn't there a rug or carpet of some sort? The floor was freezing, especially against his bare legs. He still had shoes on, thankfully, so that means nobody had bothered trying to do anything. He slowly stood, rubbing his temples before stuffing his hands in his shorts pockets. He wanted to explore the large room a bit, then curl up under the covers and pretend this never happened. 

Then something hit him. His vest, it was gone. He was only in that red, tattered Tee. Damn, he liked that vest. But turning around, he noticed a blue jacket, new shorts, a new red shirt, and his signature hat lying in a neat pile on the bed. How had he not noticed that?! To top it off, all three journals were in a stack beside that, seemingly unburnt. They looked as good as new.

"What. The. Hell." 

Dipper muttered, trying to take this in. Bill didn't throw him into a dungeon or cell of some sorts (with an evil demon god, there had to be some sort of prison), rather he gave him a suite. There were only two suites in the entire Fearamid, from what Dipper had heard, so what the hell indeed. He couldn't process this; he had too many questions, he was in shock, he was terrified, and what more to make it better than a headache?

"I might as well take a shower, then." 

He said to himself, grabbing the change of clothes and heading into the bathroom. It was nice, no triangles, surprisingly. There were no triangles anywhere in the room beside the window, to Dipper's relief. He set the clothes on the spotless countertop, next to the sink and looked around for towels. There was a little shelf in the back corner with all the dark, dark blue towels. Dipper let out a little 'huh' and grabbed one, putting it on the shower handle thing on the outside before turning the water on. You really are smarter than you look, Cipher. Didn't expect this. He thought, shaking his head. He waited until the water was the right temperature before stripping and stepping in. It was nice; the hot water. He hadn't felt clean at all for the past three or four days; they were a nightmare. He cringed as he thought about his family and friends, without a nice shower like this, struggling down below. He shook his head, trying to push the thought down. Worry about it another time, he scolded himself. But it'd always be there in the back of his head, making him feel guilty. 

You saved your sister, though. He reminded himself, hoping it'd help calm his nerves. It did, just a bit. He grabbed the shampoo, not giving a heck about what it smelled like at this point, and scrubbed his scalp until it hurt. He washed his hair like a trillion times and bathed himself before deciding to hop out. He dried himself off, turning off the water, and hung the towel back up as he changed. He was pulling his shorts on when he noticed something on his arm. It was like a tattoo-no, it was a tattoo-of the weird rune circle with Bill in the middle. 

"WHAT THE FU-" 

Dipper screeched, jumping back for some reason. Not like it helped him escape it. He stared at his arm for a few solid minutes. He'd just ask someone about it; anyone other than Bill. He didn't want that shithole on his arm. Just when he was reaching to grab his shirt, the bathroom door burst open to reveal the one and only Bill.

"Piiiinetreee!~" 

Dipper screeched again, throwing the nearest item (a hairbrush) at Bill. He didn't even realize his face was burning in embarrassment and slight anger.

"DUDE, PRIVACY. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"You're fine, your half-dressed. Now! I was just coming to check on you! Making sure your fine here, and not trying to escape."

A warning tone edged into Bill's voice at the last sentence, making Dipper feel sick again. He was utterly terrified of the guy and it made him sick, made him even more scared, made him feel miserable. Bill stopped the brush in midair and flung it down onto the counter.

"I'm not trying to escape, Bill. There's really no way I can with this... thing... being so high up."

Dipper shot back, trying to not let his fear show.

"It's a Fearamid, Pine Tree."

He narrowed his eye at Dipper before it went wide again.

"Kid, what in the hell is that?!" 

Bill pointed to the tattoo on Dipper's arm. Before Dipper could hide his arm and act stupid or oblivious, Bill was already in front of him, grasping his arm tightly in an awkward position, bending it backward.

"Ow ow ow! Bill, I don't know, Okay? I stepped out of the shower and it was just... there."

It was the truth. Bill let go of his arm and the boy winced, rubbing it. Bill seemed to be pacing in midair, his eye squinting thoughtfully. All of a sudden he turned to Dipper and the eye looked normal.

"Alrighty then, Pine Tree! Get dressed and I can give you a tour!"

Bill hovered at the doorway, staring him down like a dagger. Dipper only felt more uncomfortable, awkwardly making a spinning motion with his hand.

"Uh, Bill c-"

"Really?"

Bill rolled his eye and turned his back to Dipper.

"Better? Fucking weirdo kid."

"Hey!" 

Dipper complained but realized he should probably hurry his ass up. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, he thought, wishing he could just keep his mouth shut. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, then on the hoodie went. Since it wasn't his vest, he had to make do, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. He didn't give a shit if it exposed the weird tattoo... thing. Pulling on his shoes and hat, he cleared his throat.

"Okay.. uhm.. tour? Why a tour?"

The boy questioned the demon. Why would Bill give him a tour of this place if Dipper was supposed to be a prisoner? He had way too many questions, though barely any of them would probably ever get answers.

"Because Pine Tree! You're staying here now , so you should at least know how to get around without me or one of my HenchManiacs, right?"

Bill smiled with his eye; Dipper could feel it without Bill even facing him. He found it odd that Bill didn't say anything about him being a prisoner or puppet. Hm. He nodded, agreeing with a little 'Mh' followed by silence. Bill proceeded to give Dipper a tour of the Fearamid, showing him the main key features and nodding to minor details. Dipper was amazed, though he'd never admit it. There was a forest, a training simulator, a fighting pit, the two suites (Bill's and Dipper's), a swimming pool (for some odd reason Dipper didn't understand. Apparently demons liked swimming during their down-time), the throne room of course, and Dipper's favorite of all; the library. It was massive, with every book known to man and demonkind alike, with benches and booths and couches and all sorts of comfortable resting areas, a massive fireplace, and bookshelves touching the high ceilings on each of the three floors.

"Like that, huh, Pine Tree?"

Bill snorted at the gaping Dipper. How a mouthless demon can snort, nobody will ever know. Luckily enough, that was where the tour ended. Dipper hadn't spoken a word the entire time, even though he loved the forest too. He was just too paranoid and scared of angering Bill.

"You can stay there for however long you want, I don't care. I'll find you for Dinner later if you still want to eat that weird human food of yours."

Bill scoffed at the silent Dipper and disappeared just as quickly as he had come. Dipper gulped, his throat dry and his mouth like sandpaper. He desperately needed some water, but he didn't care about that at the moment. There. Were. Books. Loads of them. 

\- - -

Dipper didn't know how long he was in that library. He explored for a bit before venturing deeper into the shelves before he finally found an interesting mystery book. He snagged it from one of the lower shelves and found a corner on the second floor with a big cough and only candles dimly lighting up the area. Kicking off his shoes and grabbing a blanket, the boy pressed himself against the cold leather. He lost track of time, diving deeper and deeper into the book, his face so close he could smell the wonderful smell of old book pages. Only when Bill appeared was he snapped back into reality. Well, some version of reality. He didn't even know what was real anymore.

"Ye-lo! Watcha reading, Pine Tree?"

Bill whirled around in the spot he teleported into.

"A book."

Was Dipper's reply.

"What book, though?"

"A mystery book."

Dipper snapped, shutting the book and tucking it under his arm. He stood, avoiding eye contact with Bill. He could be at least slightly brave when he didn't look into Bill's evil eye, even though he could feel it burning through his skin whenever he was present.

"Your no fun."

"Nuh-uh. What do you want, Bill?"

"It's dinner time, meat sack. C'mon."

Without another word or protest from Dipper, Bill grabbed the boy's arm and teleported them to the throne room. Dipper awkwardly took a seat at the end, keeping his head high so he didn't seem scared to all the monsters. He felt all their eyes boring holes into him, but he ignored it. Bill placed himself at the head of the table in his throne and with a snap, food, and drink appeared before everyone. Weird assortments of shit and weird liquids appeared for the monsters, but for Dipper, there was a plate with tacos, baked beans, and a glass of water. Okay, that wasn't horrible. It'd be better without all the monsters.

He drowned out all the voices, staring at his plate as he ate. Nobody bothered him, nobody spoke to him, nobody spoke of him. Not until the monster beside him slipped out to leave and a glowing yellow warmth replaced her spot.

"Your welcome, kid."

Bill said flatly, swirling some sort of dark liquid around in his margarita glass.

"Wh-what?"

Dipper coughed on his bite, confused. He swallowed and looked over at the now short-tempered Bill.

"I went out of my way to get you your human shit, plus a room without triangles and even more of your human shit. For free."

So he had done that on purpose. Odd, Dipper thought, but oh well. Was the demon really being nice and expecting nothing but a thank you from Dipper? There had to be a catch, but Dipper was raised well. He sighed and looked over to Bill, flinching at the eye lock.

"Thank you."

Was all he managed. It was the nicest thing you could do for an insane killer demon while they're being nice to you for some strange reason.

"Good!" 

His attitude changed to a more light-hearted tone. Strange. With that, Bill floated back over to his throne. Dipper didn't remember much else about that night. It was all pretty bland; he finished eating, stalked up to his room, and went to sleep. 

\- - -

Dipper woke up sweating again, his voice balled up and shoved down into his throat. He gasped, looking around in the utter darkness before sighing. Before, being awake was better than being asleep. But now with the whole Bill situation, Dipper was miserable; his whole life hell. Okay, maybe that's overexaggerating. He did have it off easy, easier than any other prisoner here probably. That is if Bill kept other prisoners alive. So his life was only... halfway. Halfway Hell. Shaking his head, the brown-haired boy got up and stretched. He forgot to change into pajamas, as always, but at this point, he didn't care. Besides, there was no way he was going anywhere in just PJ's. Probably causing his bedhead hair to worsen, he plopped his hat onto his head and exited the room. The rooms were less crowded now, early in the morning. He forgot to check what time it was, even, though he remembered to grab his bag and the journals.

He read in the library for the next few days, unbothered by most, only speaking to Bill whenever he came around. It was boring but, hey, beats being in a cell. One morning, Dipper was walking out of his room, the bag over his shoulder, a tired gaze pouring from his eyes when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Pine Tree!"

Dipper fought the urge to groan and/or run for his puny life. He whirled around to face the demon.

"What?"

Was his short answer. He decided Bill at least deserved responses, and it'd probably be better for Dipper's safety. Bill was reading his thoughts again, which Dipper hated, and chuckled.

"Could you cut that out?!"

He accidentally almost yelled, glaring at Bill. But at the triangle's return glare, he shriveled back and stared at his bowtie.

"Hmm. How about this, kid. Walk with me."

Bill didn't wait for an answer as he began to float down the stairs, he knew Dipper would follow no matter how much he didn't want to. And he did just that, following the overgrown Dorito.

"You've settled down fine, right? Nothings bothering you too much."

Bill questioned/stated, his tone patient but uneasy.

"Uh, Yeah. And nothings bothering me except you."

Shit.

Oops.

That wasn't the smartest move, Dipper. He knew it, too, flinching and almost freezing, but it'd be better to keep moving. Bill was silent, making it difficult to read his emotion. Hell, it was always hard to read the damned thing!

"I-I mean- Bill I"

"Why."

Dipper was cut of by a flat yet interested voice. Bill Cipher, interested in something Dipper had to say. Wow. Waddles must be flying somewhere.

"W-well... I mean... your just... you."

Dipper started off weak, struggling for words. He was careful not to anger Bill; that was the last thing he wanted. 

"Your a demon throwing the world into an apocalyptic chaos. Your the demon that could disintegrate me-or anyone-into ashes in a millisecond. Your the demon capable of practically anything, with hardly any weaknesses, a demon that almost killed my sister, that possessed my body, that is just straight up terrifying."

He hadn't meant to admit he was scared, but he was rambling, spouting out nonsense like rapid fire, hardly processing what he was saying. He shook his head, chuckling nervously. 

"I mean, I guess it's just... instinct? Or some shit, I-I dunno for once b-but... yeah. I'm scared of you, okay? I guess I already admitted it so it doesn't matter but... you probably already knew that too so what am I saying? What I'm trying to get at here is that I'm just unnerved by you, no offense."

Luckily, he didn't spill the beans about the night terrors. Phew. He realized how ridiculous he sounded and decided to just shut the hell up. Bill didn't say anything, an eerie silence hovering over the stairways and hallways like fog.

"I get it if you don't understand. I guess you can't since I'm human and.."

He was cut off by Bill whirling around, a dagger floating above his open palm. The corners of his eye were red, a frown on his eye...face. 

"Don't finish that sentence, Ṗ̷̩̬̀̑̑̌͊̅̊̐́̌̍͘͠í̶̧̨̛̠͙̳̗̞̖̤̞̝̜͉͔̐̈́̋͒̍̇̈́̎͘̕͠ͅņ̸̛̹ė̴̢̢͎͎̣̤̞̮̬̘̟̼͈̼͔̇̆̚ ̸̖̱̮̫͔̲̆̃̂́͋̏̑͆̍̉̒̇͘͝T̶̗͇͎͚͎̪̈́̒͆r̴̘̜͕̳̯̲̊̑̀̽͐́̔͊̄̚̕̚͠é̵̡̲͙̹̪̩̩͓̯̓̎̒͛͘ę̴̤̫̝̂̈͌͛̏͊͊͊͛̈́͂̉̊͐̚."

The demon's voice distorted as he inches closer to the boy who was now scrambling backwards in fear. He'd done it. He finally pissed him off, and now he was going to die because of it. Or maybe Bill would torture him.

"Ì̶̡̮͔̠͛͝'̵̧͎͈̘̤̃͒͆͆m̶̢͔͕̿̈́͑ ̵̲̓͆͒̏͒n̵̛͕̯̈́̄̈́̑ỏ̴̘͚̱̘̽͘t̵̼̠̣̓ ̴̦̄g̴͈̀̀̾o̷͎͖̖̊̾̇͜͜n̸̡̥̹̤͈̚n̵͖̪̓͜͜͝ã̵͖̳̳̱͕̍̎̽̚ ̴͙̺̎̋̅̅ͅḧ̵̥̝̪́̾̈́̌u̶͕̅r̵͈̀̀͝t̶͈̭͕̐̕c̴͎̯̹̦̍̊̉̕͠h̸̖̞̃͆͝a̶̯̓͌͗̃,̷͕̘̑́ ̵̊̈́͋͜P̵̭̯̩̖̜̌̀̔i̶͓͙̖͘n̷̝̘͙͎̄͘e̷͈̩͊̔́̋͝ ̷̨̭̭̠̽͛̌̿T̸̘͈̮͎̻͌̈́̊͒̿r̶̙͓̘̱͋̑̍̆e̴̼͎̋͝ͅe̸͕̠̾̔."

Bill chuckled, making the dagger dissolve into thin air. He leaned towards Dipper, now on the floor after tripping in his panic.

"But you ever say something like that again, and I just might. I don't want to, but I might."

Bill laughed and spun on his heel midair, good as new. Dipper stood and dusted himself off, and though he tried to seem calm, his heart was beating in his ears. 

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. N-now.. as y-you we're saying earlier?"

Dipper laughed nervously, pulling at the jacket's string. Trying to advert the topic was the best idea to pop into his poor mind.

"Oh, right! So, if your comfortable here..."

He folded his arms behind his back.

"I hope this isn't too sudden, but I need to ask a favor of you. Firstly, though, before I do, I must show something to you."

"Ohhh-Kay?"

Bill pushed a door open into some sort of balcony thing. Dipper flinched and tried not to look at the Weirdmaggedon happening all around them. Bill snapped, making a hologram of some sort appear in front of them. Like a display case, it displayed what was happening anywhere Bill wanted it to. It's dim screen flickered, then morphed into Stan, Ford, Soos, Mabel, and Wendy. They were all running from 8-Ball.

"Bill! You said you wouldn't hurt Mabel!"

Dipper groaned in frustration and anger.

"Woah, calm down kid. I said I wouldn't."

Bill chuckled, swiping the screen away. He was up to something, Dipper could tell. 

"Now this favor. It's more like a mission for you, or even a deal!"

"No."

He blurted out without thinking. Bill floated closer, being really ominous. There was nowhere Dipper could go, he couldn’t get around the monster. 

"Hear me out, Pine Tree. Just, hear me out."

Bill raised his spindly hands in mock surrender, trying to get the frustrated Dipper to lay off. The boy hesitantly folded his arms, giving the demon a glaring look that said 'go on'. 

"So, kiddo. You want these people safe. I want something in return."

Bill began, choosing his wording carefully. He was actually thinking this through, trying to make it simple and whatnot.

"Mhm. What is it?"

Dipper actually gave in, his wall breaking. His family and friends were everything to him; he couldn't let them be endangered. 

"I can protect them. I can't hurt them, no demon or monster under my command can hurt them. I'll protect your family, Pine Tree, even Sixer. They’ll be safe during Weirdmaggedon, in return, you do two things for me.”

Bill almost sounded like he was rambling.

“Just get to the point, Bill!”

Dipper almost shouted. It didn’t anger the demon, though. He only held the boy’s stare.

“One, you go and make sure Ford trusts you, then get the equation. Weirdmaggedon goes worldwide or the deal’s off.”

Dipper flinched. He almost sensed what two would be. He cursed himself for the thought, but he knew it had to be coming. It was what Bill wanted. It was what Bill longed for. He wanted Dipper to be one of them; a demon. A wave of nausea rushed over the boy again, but he fought the urge to throw up.

“Two, you let me turn you. You’ll be one of us, Pine Tree!”

The nausea consumed Dipper, and yet, he remained upright. He inhaled and exhaled unsteadily, focusing on his breathing. Bill had already extended his arm, his hand opened wide. Waiting.

...waiting...

...waiting.

“Deal.”

Dipper gulped. Pines were supposed to be courageous, Stan once said. Dipper didn’t live up to that. He didn’t live up to the Pines name, he didn’t have the guts, he was a disappointment. Thoughts he was having for a long, long time now. They wouldn’t go away.

...go away...

G̸̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̢͇͓͚͉̩͉̺͍̭͈̰̦̙̤̝̲̞̯͓̻̝̤͔̠̰̜̰̰̘̬͇̱̙͇̗̝̮͎̣̳̼͇͓̼̩͖̰̗̠͖̝͔͍̥̲̮͕̼͑̎͌̔́̌̍͂̏̄̽͛̈̒͆̿͐̿̇̏̄̔̀͂̀͑͑͂̏̀͑̂̐̄̓̇̄̽͐͗́̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅǫ̴̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̘͖͍̬̯͔͇̥͚͔̝͍̺̮͎̲̪̩͔̝̲̙͉̦͇̱̞̭͍̩͚̤̘̺̪̹̱̣̥̫̤̰̘̘̤̹͈̬̺͖̭̟͖̼̠͙̻̹̠͙̼̫̯͍͙͉̹̭̺̥̺͎̹̦̳̗̩͙̺͓̖͉͈͚̘̤͇̼̫̘͔̯̝̰̦͚̘̼͉̣͇̦̖̫̠͙͙̦̓̉͌̎̀̋̃͆́̾͑̈͑́̌͐͒̇̈́̎͗̓̆̄̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̱͇̲͎͇̤̩̪̟̯͚͎̯̬̹͚̥̞̪̻̝̗͍̞̥̘̱̟̫͉͓̹͈͙̩͍̞̺̪͚͎̼̞̯͎͔͙̪̗̞̭̯̹͍̫̺̝̱͇͕̱̪͍̟͔͚͍̤̱͉͕͈̩͖̜̟̞͔̣̬͕̳̗̻̫̗̳͚̫̮̹͔̘͚̼̲̱̫̮̮͖̯͕̹͖̣̥͚͈͍̠̬̥͇̱̝͚͍̥̱̝͙͈͎͖̗̪̳̼̼̣̂̅̐͌̉̔̋͆͒̾̅̒̾͊͐́̀͂̔̆́͒̍͑̏͒̂̒͋̂͂͒͗̏̄̂͗̎̈́̄̽̈́̃̅̑͛͐̾͑̿̌͐̔̍̐̈́̆̂̽͒̊̒̐̾͐̓͒̈́̈͂̈́͊̌̂͊͆͌̃̍̈́͆͑̾͗́̂͛̉͛̐̃̂̔̍̽̇̽̈̂́͂̈́̾̃̐́̽͆̇̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅą̵̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛͖̳͇̗̻̘͎̳͈͎̭̼̦̻̬̟͔̱̱̩̲̲͓̬̦̯̬̬̘̬̮̙̝̖̫̪̲̰͙̯̻̲͉̖̫̳̱̞̻̜͙̺̯̩̭̹̠̹̟̘̗̖̝͙̺̳͕͍̙̳̺͙̭̲̙̠̙̭͖̙̪̮͔̥̙̯̣̗͈̖͖̱̩̼̜̣͎̳̺͎͚̮̗̜̼͍̹̺̳̱̩̭̰͇̩̼͖͔̟̭̻͈̯͓̦͇̠̎̌̅̋̿͐̈̈́̈́̐́̒͋̒̉̊̋̔̍̆̀̔̑̔̅̉̆̊̅̃͌͒̏̏̐̇̽͊͒͒̎̑̍̓͛̓̈́̊̄̍̊͒́͊̏͆̄̂͋̈̿̈́̈̋̓̅̊͗͗̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅw̸̡̢̢̡̧̧̝̟̟̮̰̲̙̰̙̳͎͚̼̜̱͙̺̞̩͖̜͎̮̟̦̜̤̝̹̺̟̻͔̜͙̤̳̳͍̖̣̼̦̰̪͙̙̮̬̥̜͓͎̭͍̯̗̦̝̺̯̗̙̞̤̤̹̺̱̻͈̩̩̥̺̙̟̯̜͎̺̤̹̙͕̤͚͚̰͔̘̲͚͚͔͖͔̜̝̠̪̩̗̩̝̪͙͚̳̺̥͙̲̫̎̄͋̃̽̏̍̂͐̓͋͛̑̂́͛͒̐̈́͊̔̆̔̐̒͋̆̈̎́̍͑͋̃̅̉̊̑́̈́̏̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅá̵̡̧̧̢̛̛̰͖̝͕̭͓̱̹̹̫͚̥̮͍̻͕̰̘̜̼̙̝͔͉͇̠̖̟̳̲̹̻̳̺́͑͌́͊͊͒͆͂̑͊̄̈́͗̍̌̑̓̆͌̀̒͂͋̉͛̅̂̿̀͌̀̈́͊̆͗̌͒̓͑̾̀̑̒̆̈̓̓̉̽̾̈̉̑̃̋̾̌̆̏̈́͑̓͌͊̽̐̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝y̵̡̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̱̥̻̪̮̲̯̹͉̗͍̜̥̖̭̞͈̭̗̘̯̜̘͎̙̗͓̯̤͚̠̤̗̳̜͚͎͖̣͕̻͉͚̰͙̟͕̣͔̼̯̻̣̜͙̰͉̻̦͓̞̩͕͇͉̣̫̞̰̖̯̻̬̹͍̟͔̘̥̭̮̙͙͍͉̙̞̣͕̱̮̣̻͇̝̭̮̖̗͙̠̪̗͔̠̫͕̖̦̮͚̫̩̜̞̒̓̇̀͗̆̑̓̂̓̿̃̌̾̂̒̉̀̍́̑̉͑̈́̾͒͗̉͒̂̃͒̐̅͊̇͆̎̒́̀̌͛̑̅̓͗͗̾̿̊͗̿́̌́́̓̈̓̆̊̎̔̀͐́͐͑͛͗̾̊̍́̀͑͗̔͗̃̄́̎̋̈̿̽͂̿͂̓̾̎͗̇͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ

“I’m waiting!~”

Bill sang in a sing-song voice, his legs dangling back and forth in the air. For the second time that week, Dipper took his hand. The first time, the flames were harmless, lapping at Dippers exposed skin effortlessly. Now they struggled to get up his arm at first, a prickling sensation numbing his hand. Then they broke, spiraling up his arm to the side of his neck. It burned so much it barely hurt, but then it was gone. Dipper couldn’t keep it together for much longer, especially after seeing the tattoo glowing. Glowing. He blacked out, being caught by Bill’s magic again. 

\- - -

“Kid? Kid.” 

Dipper was awoken by a familiar demonic voice and someone—Bill—shaking his arm. He groaned, trying to sit up. His whole left side was sore, and his head throbbed.

“Bill—wha...”

Dipper couldn’t even talk; whatever else he manage were sighs of frustrations and gibberish.

“Ah, Kid, your alive. Good, thought I killed ya. Eheh, that’d be bad. Anyway, good to see your breathing. Y—we—someone needs to figure out your whole tattoo thing. Oh hey, Pine Tree! Look, ya got pointy demon ears!”

Holy shit, Bill Cipher stammered.

Not only that, but he’s in a good mood. Dipper didn’t even know there was a good mood setting for Bill.

“That’s almost cute; your like an elf. But a demon. When you wake up fully, kiddo, come to the library. You’ll find me.”

And with a poof, he was gone like a magician. But, no phony scams. 

“Library, right. Library.”

Dipper sighed. What kind of world had he gotten himself into? He had so many questions for Bill, maybe now finally he could get some answers. He didn’t feel different, aside from the sore half of his body. He’ll figure it out; Bill will explain. Hopefully. But he had to figure out how to get out of bed without throwing up all over the place. Last time, he had just barely made it to the trash can. 

“Lord... this nausea...”

He sighed, hoisting himself up.

“Mabel, Pinch me. I just wanna wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> That guud? That literal shit? Mk either way many more chapters are caming out. :>
> 
> Mhhhh also I don’t care if nobody cares about gravity falls anymore, I’ve loved it forever, still do, fucc ya chicken strips


End file.
